Mystic Falls Highschool Never Ends
by Asu91
Summary: The whole Mystic Falls Highschool experience. After her parents death Elena enrolls at Mystic High where she fights her way through cheerleader bitches, her annoying sister Katerina and the love of her life. Everyone's human - at least for now. Totally AU. Families, relationships, friendships, everything.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah... I started another fanfiction. I was inspired by an amazing YouTube fanvideo. Just type in ''the vampire diaries high school never ends'' and you'll find it. The lovely Tinkerbell90 encouraged me to start writing again so I did. And I hope I will actually finish a story for once... So, Inga, I dedicate this fanfic to you :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

**And I can hear 'em talking in the hallways  
_ Now my name is on the lips of every cheerleader in my school_  
_ Now I'm a legend in the locker room_  
**

With a deep sigh Elena got out of bed and drew the curtains apart. It was a nice summer morning. The sun was shining. Birds were singing outside. But none of these positive things mirrored Elena's soul which was dark and gloomy.

It had been that way ever since she had lost her parents in a car accident a few months ago.

She hadn't been home that day. Before the summer she used to go to a boarding school outside Atlanta. She had just received her midterm grades when her big sister Katerina had called her on her cell phone to tell her the news. After that day her whole world had turned upside down. She finished the school year at the boarding school but moved back to Mystic Fall during the summer. With no parents she could no longer afford elite education. She and her sister then moved into their aunt's house.

Today was her first day at Mystic Falls Highschool.

And it was going to be hell.

Of course her understanding of the term hell did not go any further than the problems everyday life brought her and the mistreatment she had experienced at junior highschool. Even though she had always been in her sister's shadow she had never been bullied. That at least was something she could thank her sister for.

She and her sister weren't on the best of terms. Actually, they hated each other. That was one of the reasons Elena had enrolled at boarding school. To get the hell away from her sister. Katerina had always been their parents' angel – until Elena was born. Then, Elena had always come first. At least that was Katerina's point of view. Elena had never understood her opinion. She had never excelled at anything. Even at boarding school she had been a commoner. She didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations. Except when she was at home. Then she had to be the perfect daughter and escape her sister's wrath.

Now back in her hometown unable to escape Katerina she liked to describe her life as hell. Katerina always threw nasty things at her, stole the last cup of coffee before Elena could take it… always was the first to enter the bathroom and never come out of it… but the worst of it all was the fact that Katerina blamed her for their parents death and the miserable life she had brought her. Elena couldn't understand that, either. And there was no reason for her to believe it. Katerina was a popular girl at school and in town. She did what she wanted and didn't listen to anyone. Not even to Aunt Jenna and Uncle John. She partied until the morning, skipped school, went on spontaneous trips with her clique… To Elena's mind, she lived quite a free life. Something Elena only dreamed about.

Elena was the exact opposite of Katerina. She was introverted, curious, liked to read and to write and… she didn't almost have any friends at Mystic Falls.

True, there were Caroline Forbes and her big brother Matt, her childhood friends. But she hadn't seen them in a long time and doubted that they would remember them. And there was Bonnie Bennett, another childhood friend, she had lost touch with after Bonnie's mom was admitted to a psychiatric hospital a few years ago.

* * *

And when Elena entered the kitchen this morning she knew it wouldn't be different this time.

Her cousin Jeremy was already there, having his morning coffee. Aunt Jenna was probably upstairs getting dressed and her husband John supposedly long out of the house. After the accident Jenna and John became the guardians of Elena and Katherine as Jenna, their mother's sister and John, their father's brother were the only family they still had. Jenna and John had met at several family nights and somehow fell in love with each other. Their complicated family tree was a matter for itself...

Elena just reached out for the coffee when a hand from behind snatched it and poured the last remains into a cup.

''Kat! I was gonna drink that!''

''You're a slowpoke. Try again tomorrow,'' Katherine replied, shrugging and emptied her cup of coffee. ''Enjoy your first day at Mystic High.''

With a light chuckle exited the kitchen and then the house. Her boyfriend Stefan probably waited outside to pick her up. Elena met Jeremy's gaze. He was slightly amused.

''Shut up,'' she told him, grabbed her bag and wanted to leave the kitchen but ran into something concrete, Uncle John.

''Someone's in a rush this morning,'' he chuckled.

''Sorry, Uncle John. Kat just left the building and I figured I might hurry since she's always late for class.''

''I could take you to school. It's on my way to work,'' he offered.

''Thanks, but I'm 16, Uncle John. I think I can take the bus without getting kidnapped on the way there,'' Elena explained keeping her voice lightly. She didn't want to hurt him.

''As you wish.'' His gaze travelled to Jeremy who hadn't moved an inch and didn't want to go to school. ''Take Jeremy with you.''

''Do I have to?''

''Jeremy, we talked about this,'' John said sharply. ''No more skipping class this year.''

Jeremy grunted and got up. ''I'll get my stuff,'' he said and walked casually upstairs.

''Hurry! It's my first day I don't wanna be all too late!''

* * *

20 minutes later they finally arrived at Mystic Falls Highschool. In the end they had to ride with Jenna because the bus and Uncle John were already gone.

''Enjoy your first day!'' their aunt shouted after them as they walked up to the building.

''Oh God, can she be any more embarrassing.''

''Hey, don't tempt her,'' Jeremy warned.

They chuckled. They walked side by side until Jeremy suddenly turned around in the opposite direction.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Elena asked. Jeremy put his finger on his mouth in a silencing gesture. ''Jer...''

''I have a date,'' he replied. ''Enjoy your first day,'' he imitated Jenna's voice and ran off.

With a sigh Elena entered the building.

Except for a few more late-arrivers the hall was empty. Elena fished a note out of her pocket that contained her locker number

''I should be able to keep that in mind,'' she mumbled and looked around for her locker. ''Ah there you are.''

She turned the little wheel according to her locker number and pulled.

''Huh?'' She pulled again. Nothing happened. She kept pulling but the stupid locker obviously stuck. Faintly she swore she could hear Katerina's chuckle.

She just considered kicking the damn thing when a voice behind her asked ''You're new right?''

The breath on her neck made her skin tingle. She spun around to meet the face of a stranger. A jockey judged by his appearance.

''Um... How do you figure?'' she stammered. He looked fairly hot.

''The new kids usually don't know how to handle these lockers. Us oldschoolers already know a trick or two,'' he explained, winking. ''Here, let me try. Watch and learn.''

Elena stepped aside and let the jockey handle her locker. He pulled in different directions.

''Up - to the left - to the right - down to the left,'' Elena followed his movements aloud.

Click. The locker opened. Elena beamed.

''There you go, newbie.''

Elena's face fell. ''It's like that here? The new ones are doomed?''

''Not quite but I recommend you stay away from the bitch club.'' Elena looked at him, dumbfounded. ''The cheerleaders,'' he added explanatory. ''They can be quite mean.''

''Thanks uh...''

''Matt,'' the boy introduced himself and offered his hand. ''Matt Forbes.''

''Oh my god, you're Matt?'' Elena couldn't help but burst out.

''Yeah, and you are?''

''I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert. Your sister Caroline and I went to junior high together.''

''Ah, you're Kat's sister right? Should have know by the resemblance but straight hair actually makes the difference,'' he said smiling. ''So you're back from the institution?''

''Yeah with our parents being dead we couldn't afford - wait what?''

''Kat said you were admitted to a psychiatric hospital after you tried to commit suicide.'' He studied Elena's shocked expression. ''I guess that was bad joke.''

''A very bad one,'' Elena affirmed. After school she would tell her sister a few things. ''I went to boarding school that's all.''

''Well, you're here now. Things are different at Mystic High. Take care of yourself,'' Matt warned her. He glanced at his watch. ''Gotta go. Football practice starts in a few minutes. You should go to. Second period starts soon,'' he added again winking.

Elena blushed furiously. It was only her first day and she was already so late.

''I will. I guess I uh... I'll see you around,'' she said.

''Sure. See ya,'' Matt replied and turned to head for the exit.

Elena checked her note again. B-track. She had history now. Not quite her favorite subject. Although she lived in a town with lots of history she didn't enjoy the never-ending reminder events celebrated by Carol Mikaelson-Lockwood the town's major and event-queen by nature. Elena just hoped her history teacher wouldn't be as enthusiastic as her.

* * *

B-track was basically at the end of the building so Elena barely made it on time. When she entered the classroom most of her fellow students were already seated and the teacher was just preparing himself. Even though he was busy arranging his stuff on his desk he didn't fail to notice Elena's foreign and not quite foreign face.

''Ah, you must be the new girl.''

At that moment Elena just wanted to disappear. Would it ever stop? She just nodded. ''I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert.''

''I know. You look just like your sister. Hard to miss.''

Elena nodded again and found herself a seat. That was when...

''Elena?'' two females asked in chorus.

Without realizing it Elena had walked past her two childhood friends Bonnie and Caroline. But now that she recognized them her face lit up.

''Hey.'' She hugged both of them and then chose a seat between them.

''We've got so much to catch up!'' Caroline chirped. ''Now that you're finally back.''

''Just give her a little time, Care,'' said Bonnie, giving Elena a tiny smile. ''Are you all better now?''

''Her parents' death probably didn't, help,'' Caroline reminded Bonnie sharply.

''At least they let her out. That's got to mean something.''

''Um, guys,'' Elena interrupted when she realized in which direction the conversation was going. ''I was at no institution. I was at boarding school.''

''Oh...'' Both girls shut up, embarrassed.

''Sorry, Kat basically told everyone you were at the psych ward. Should've know she lied.''

''If I have to spent any more time with my sister I might as well end up there,'' predicted Elena gloomily.

''Okay, everyone be quiet. Class starts now,'' the teacher raised his voice to get the students' attention. ''Good. Now as you may have noticed we got a new student this year. Elena Gilbert. Elena, why don't you stand up and show your face to the class?''

Elena closed her eyes. Could this day get any worse? With a deep sigh she stood up and looked around the room. ''Hi...''

''Elena, tell us something about yourself.''

Elena was quite weirded out by the fact that the teacher called her by her first name. She wasn't used to that. For a moment she wondered if all teachers at this school did that.

''Well...'' she began hesitantly. ''I'm Elena I was born here and in contrast to everything my sister Kat told you I was NOT institutionalized. I went to boarding school for a few years. Not because my parents wanted to get rid of me but because I could get better education there. Then they died and now I'm here. End of story.''

The teacher raised his brows at her little story but didn't comment further on it.

''Okay. My name's Alaric Saltzman. But everyone even my students just call me Ric. Your warmly invited to do just the same'' he said smiling. ''Alright, now let's begin.''

* * *

At the end of class Elena was positively surprised by Mr. Saltzman's way of teaching. He didn't stick to the book. He just taught them history which he thought was worth knowing about. It contained a lot of Mystic Falls background but unlike Carol he didn't celebrate its existence. He stuck to the facts and told them a secret or two he uncovered during his research. One was the myth of supernatural creatures haunting the town since it was founded in 1860. As a passionate writer Elena suck these stories curiously in. Even though she was born in this town she had never heard of these legends let alone that the Gilbert family tree was somehow involved with it. When Elena got up from her seat she found herself looking forward to the next history class tomorrow. She also had a feeling that history might become her favorite class this year.

After history followed math. Something Elena sucked at. At least it was over soon. The rest of her first day at high school was rather uneventful until last period. Sports / Clubs. Elena wasn't sure which sports or clubs she should take. She knew that her mom had been a cheerleader and Caroline was strongly suggesting her to become a part of the team. However Matt's words were still ringing in her ears so she wasn't too keen on joining the team. Besides, there were a few clubs she wanted to join more like Newspaper or yearbook. They sounded like fun and not like the bitchpokalypse Matt had warned her of. Still with a friend like Caroline and Bonnie on the team, too, Elena was practically forced to go to the try-outs.

''I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Care,'' she tried persuading the blond cheer queen on the way down to the field. Caroline was the cheer queen of the second cheeleading squad. That was another reason Elena disliked the thought of being a cheerleader. The two parties apparently fought their own little cheerleader bitch fight. She didn't want to get in the middle of it.

''You did sports at boarding school, didn't you?''

''Yeah... Like Volleyball and such...''

''I'm sure you'll do fine. Remember when we were little and dreamed of cheering during a championship?''

''Care, we were ten years old,'' Elena reminded her.

''So? I'm not letting go on this one. By the end of the day I swear you'll be on the team.''

Caroline turned out to be the worst psychic ever. Not only was Elena not on the team. She also showed that she wasn't very skilled at sports. She couldn't follow the tact nor remember the complicated choreography and, most of all, Matt's advice seemed to be the only logical thing to do. The cheerleaders were even worse than he had described them. They weren't just mean, Elena was convinced they were pure evil.

But the worst of it was that Katerina and her clique had been watching the tryouts and Elena's epic fail. Elena now felt the strong urge to hurl herself over Wickery Bridge (one of the town's many historic sights) instead of going home and having to face her sister.

At the end of the day she rode home with Caroline and Bonnie. During the ride Caroline was dead silent and Bonnie who was driving kept saying nice words to cheer her up but nothing really did make her feel better. After they dropped Caroline off the topic of their conversation changed.

''You know... a few things happened while you were out of town,'' Bonnie began. ''My mom, she... she died...''

''Oh, Bonnie, I didn't know. I'm so sorry,'' Elena said emphatically.

''It's okay. It's actually better this way. Dad said she would have only been a threat to herself and others… Dad's out of town, too, during the week. For work. So all I have is my Grams. I stay with her now. She's great,'' Bonnie emphasized. ''But she also told me stuff. Weird stuff. And I don't know why but I dig it.''

Elena gave her a questioning look. ''Witchcraft,'' explained the Afro-American. ''Apparently she and my mom believe in it. And I think it's cool. Sometimes...'' She hesitated. ''Sometimes I have these weird dreams.''

''What kind of dreams?'' asked Elena.

''Like visions. They feel so real and very often these things actually happen.'' Elena raised her brows, surprised. ''Anyway, word got out and now I'm the crazy one,'' concluded Bonnie.

''I don't think you're crazy, Bonnie,'' Elena told her with a smile. ''I think it's cool. And useful. Can you conjure up a vision about mid-terms?'' They laughed. ''No, seriously, I think it's cool. Like what Ric told us today. I like this stuff. Mythology I mean.''

Bonnie beamed. ''Me, too! Well I think it's crazy as hell but cool nonetheless.''

''Yeah.''

* * *

When Elena arrived home she walked into a terrible argument between John, Jenna and Jeremy. Apparently John had found out that Jeremy had skipped class again or worse since Jenna was crying.

''I'll come back later,'' Elena said and wanted to flee the scene but -

''No, wait,'' John told her. ''What happened after Aunt Jenna dropped you off at school?''

Elena swallowed hard. Jeremy was silently pleading with her behind John's back. His gaze showed mere desperation.

''We entered the building together,'' Elena lied slowly. ''And then we separated at the lockers.''

''That true?'' Johns gaze was boring through her eyes.

''Yes,'' Elena replied firmly. She liked her cousin. He was fun. And whatever rough patch he was going through they were still family. Actually, he was almost like a brother to her.

''You didn't see him using drug somewhere?''

''What? No.'' Elena was genuinely surprised. Drugs? That actually explained a lot...

''Oh please,'' Katerina scoffed, entering the living room and leant casually against the doorframe with a cocoa in her hand. ''He's been using for months now. Your eyes can't lie for you, boy,'' she added to Jeremy. Katerina obviously had no place in her heart for Jeremy.

''Where's he getting it? School?'' demanded John.

''Mostly. From some chick called Vicky Donovan.''

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock.

''I'll be having a little chit-chat with Mr. Donovan then,'' John announced.

''No!'' protested Jeremy. ''Her father doesn't know. He'll beat her!''

John halted. ''Mr. Donovan abuses his daughter?''

''Yes!'' confirmed Jeremy firmly. ''That's why she turned to drugs in the first place!''

''And why did you?'' Jenna suddenly chimed in. ''Has your father abused you, too? Because I don't think so.''

''No...'' whispered Jeremy.

''I can't hear you.''

''No, he did not, okay?'' snapped Jeremy.

''Oh boy, I can't deal with the family drama right now. I have a date,'' said Katerina and grabbed her keys.

''No, you'll stay here,'' ordered John. ''It's seven. We haven't had dinner yet and you've got school tomorrow.''

''I'll grab something on the way and screw school.''

Elena caught Jeremy's grin behind John's back. At that moment she wondered why he and Katerina didn't get along. They were obviously a lot alike.

''Katerina!''

''Oh please, nobody calls me that.''

''We're your guardians.''

''Yeah, but your obviously not my parents because they're dead. Stop trying to be like them because you never will!'' Katerina shot back and left the house with a loud slam of the door.

She left behind an oppressive silence. Elena swallowed hard. Everyone in the room knew that Katerina had just overstepped. Of course John and Jenna could never replace their parents but if it wasn't for these two she and Elena would have ended up at some orphanage as they were still minors. Katerina could show at least some gratitude. But she had always been that way. Even when their parents were still alive. She liked to have her freedom and she got it in every situation.

''Alright, uh, Elena, you go upstairs. We'll call you when dinner's ready. And you, young man,'' John turned to Jeremy. ''You'll wait here. You're grounded. No TV, no computer and give me your cell phone.''

Elena could here Jeremy groan as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

**So... that's it. The first chapter. Introduction mainly. I'll try to write this as an ensemble story which will be a challenge of course but I think if I choose Elena as main character I won't do the other characters justice. The next chapter will center around Katerina or Katherine as she likes to call herself. So much I can tell you for now. If you liked this chapter drop a review. I live for feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind comments! I've been having a hard time writing lately. Feedback seems to be the only thing to keep me going :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Miss You**

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

School.

To Katerina's ears that word had a really bad ring to it.

School.

_Ugh god no._

Very reluctantly Katerina got out of bed this morning. Her primer reason was to be the first to reach the shower. In a household with five people in it which all wanted to shower and brush their teeth that was something like a privilege because at some point they'd always run out of hot water and Katerina definitely didn't want to be the one.

As she dried her hair her thoughts still circled around the word school. She wasn't a big fan of every day routines. The only reason she went there was to meet her friends which would finally be back from their stupid family vacation trips. Finally the boredom was over and the party season could begin.

Katerina loved being outside. Meeting friends, have a few drinks, sunbath down at the river... and she hated being stuck inside. Her parents had tried to ground her on several occasions to discipline her but so far she had always found a way outside. She was actually quite skilled at sneaking out.  
When she entered the kitchen to get her morning coffee she saw her pesky little sister Elena grabbing the can with the last remains of it. She couldn't let her get away with that. So she quickly grabbed a cup, snatched the can out of Elena's hands, poured the coffee into her cup and drank it.  
Elena protested loudly but Katerina didn't care. She did this every morning with her kid sister and she never seem to get any smarter. Elena's loss, Katerina's gain.

She then left the house and got into her boyfriend's car. Stefan Salvatore picked her up for school every day. In the back sat his cousin Damon.  
She met these two during the summer. Like Elena they had just moved back to town after their parents'. They now lived under the roof of their uncle Zack but they disregarded his rules as much as Katerina disregarded John's.

She considered Stefan and Damon her friends - with a slight benefit. She liked them both. While Stefan was the shy charmer one Damon was sweet with a tint of dangerous basically due to his looks. He was freaking hot, Katerina thought. She couldn't decide between them so she dated them both. So far they didn't mind. Just every now and then one of them was jealous when she wanted to go out with the other. They usually hung all three together with the rest of their clique but on dates Katerina got to choose one of them.

Like always the arrived late. They didn't mind. It was only calculus something none of them believed they'd ever got the hang of.

''Ugh, let's just ditch it,'' Damon suggested, obviously not in the mood for handling numbers.

''It's the first day of the new year,'' Stefan reminded him half-heartedly. He wasn't a big fan of the class himself.

''So what?''

''Yeah, let's just skip Calc,'' agreed Kat. It was way too early for her to get bored already.

''So where do we go?''

''I think I have an idea,'' said Katerina smirking.

They went down to the pitch where the jocks and the cheerleaders where just warming themselves up. Head of the cheerleader squad was Rebekah Mikaelson. Katerina despised her. She was so full of herself that little slut. Rebekah had slept herself through the entire team. And people called her, Katerina, a slut for dating the Salvatores. The brunette let her gaze wander over the crowd. Rebekah's recent boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Maybe he had ditched her. Katerina silently hoped for it. She liked Matt. He had beautiful eyes. She would hate to see him as Rebekah's plaything.

''What are we doing here?'' demanded Stefan. He had never liked football very much.

''You could try out,'' proposed Damon smirking. ''You played in Colorado.''

Stefan had been quarterback in his school team when he had still lived in Denver, Colorado.

''I'd rather never play again,'' replied Stefan.

''I wouldn't mind seeing you in that jersey,'' Katerina purred and pulled the younger Salvatore close. ''I think it'll look hot on you.''

''What do you want here, Bitch?'' suddenly an angry voice.

Katerina groaned and turned around to see Rebekah standing in front of her.

''Slut,'' Katerina greeted her. ''We're sunbathing here. Could you please get your fat ass out the sun? Defeats the whole sense of SUNbathing, you know.''

''Shut your mouth your little -''

''What?'' shot Katerina back. ''What do you want you miserable little -''

''Whoa whoa!''

The Salvatores quickly stepped between the two girls before they could pull each others hair out.''

''Easy girls, the pitch is large enough for all of us. We leave you alone, you leave us alone, deal?'' Damon suggested with a firm tone.

''Whatever,'' said Rebekah and added ''Stay away from my boys.''

''Pah, you can have your dirty jocks all to yourself. One for each day of the week,'' replied the Gilbert girl.

Damon exchanged a glance with Stefan. Had she not just said she thought jocks were sexy.

''I told you to shut it!'' shouted Rebekah and tried to reach out to Katerina but the Salvatores where ones again separating them.

''One day after school, you'll see,'' threatened Rebekah.

''Like to see you try,'' said Katerina unimpressed. ''What's she going to do anyway? Run to her daddy? The major? I'm so scared.''

''Seems like she's got some influence, that girl,'' Damon mused.

''She's nothing without her little cheer party down there,'' corrected Katerina. ''One day she'll realize it, too.''

* * *

They spent the whole day down at the pitch watching the girls fail at their choreography and the jocks running over each other. None of them actually seemed to have a plan of what the hell they were doing.

''Wrah wrah go team,'' she mock-cheered in a high-pitched voice.

Damon laughed. Stefan just sat there, silently.

At noon Rebekah's team packed up and walked up to the classrooms. An hour later Katerina spotted the second squad headed for the pitch.

''Ah, let's see if I just made ten bucks.''

''How so?''

''I have a bet with Tyler Lockwood about Elena trying out for the team. I said Caroline will talk her into it.''

''You don't like your sister very much, do you?'' observed Stefan.

''Thanks to her our parents are dead,'' explained Katerina darkly.

''You never told us about that.''

''It doesn't matter,'' Katerina dismissed that topic. ''Aha! There she is. I'll never forget this.''

It was indeed an unforgettable sight. Elena failed miserably at cheerleading. Katerina needed to hold her belly because she had to laugh so hard.

''Give me a F, an A, an I, and L. Epic Failure!'' Katerina mock-cheered. ''Whooohooo.''

Elena heard her of course and gave her a deathly glare which only amused Katerina more.

* * *

After school Katerina and her clique met at The Grill, the general place to meet in the small town and had a few drinks. When it was dinner time she went home and found John and Jenna interrogate their son about drugs. Katerina happily helped to clear any confusion and sold her cousin out with no trace of remorse. Drugs were something even she couldn't tolerate.

One thing led to another and she got into a little fight with John. She said some things she did and didn't mean. She knew she should some more gratitude toward her uncle and her aunt but she was still not over her parents' death and she didn't want the two to replace them.

Her parents' death was also the reason why her hatred for Elena was at its maximum right now. The truth was, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert had died while arguing over Elena because she wasn't the shiny little A- boarding school student anymore. Katerina had been riding with them to the Grill and witnessed the heated argument. Then, in town Katerina had got out of the car and her parents had headed out of town. They had had tickets for a musical in Atlanta but had never made it there. Inattentive because of the argument Grayson had lost control of the car so that it went over Wickery Bridge into the river.

And as much as her parents had annoyed the hell out of her sometimes Katerina still loved and missed them every day.

* * *

Katerina went where she always went when she was upset and wanted to be alone. She visited her parents' graves at the local cemetery. There she stood and stared at the stones reading her parents names and dates.

''I miss you,'' she whispered. ''I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do with my life. Nothing makes sense. Nothing sounds the least bit appealing. School sucks. Elena sucks. Hell, even my love life sucks.'' She sighed. ''Mom, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I have no idea. I like them both. I know I can't have them both but I can't decide...''

''Out so late at night?''

Katerina startled and spun around to find the source of the voice. It belonged to Sheriff Forbes.

''Phew sheriff you scared me.''

''Good,'' replied the sheriff drily. ''Now go home before I call your guardians.''

''They know I'm out.''

''Maybe. But they probably don't know about the curfew I just put up,'' said Forbes.

''Curfew? Did something happen?'' asked Katerina.

''There's been a few strange things happening lately,'' explained the sheriff. ''It's just precaution. Now go before I change my mind and take you home myself.''

''Don't worry I'm leaving.''

The news about strange things happening in town got her curious but she also realized that Sheriff Forbes wouldn't tell her anything so she complied and headed home. Halfway there she met Elena.

''Out so late,'' Katerina mocked her.

''Jenna isn't up to cooking tonight no thanks to you,'' Elena shot back. ''I'm picking up dinner at The Grill.''

''I'll go with you.''

''Why?''

''The sheriff just sent me home. Apparently there's a curfew.''

''A curfew? Why?''

''No clue. She said some weird things happened but she wouldn't tell me more. Let's go. I'm actually hungry.''

* * *

They walked silently to The Grill. They never really talked much anyway. Only if they had to. They tried to spend as little time with each other as possible. At some point however Elena couldn't take the silence anymore and voiced her thoughts.

''You didn't mean what you told John and Jenna, did you?''

''I just told the truth. They aren't our parents and they never will be,'' Katerina defended herself. ''I'm so looking forward to turning 18 next month. Then I can finally move out and live my life the way I want it.''

They entered The Grill. While Elena picked up the family order and ordered Katerina's dinner the older Gilbert went over to a table where her friends sat.

''Hey, hey, look who showed,'' Tyler Lockwood said and patted the empty seat next to him. ''Sit down sit down, have a beer.''

''I can't stay long,'' Katerina told them quietly.

''What? No way, the night's still young. First day of school we got over it. We've got to celebrate!'' Damon said.

''Sorry. Next time,'' apologized the brunette with a small smile.

''You disappoint me, Gilbert,'' slurred Tyler Lockwood. He obviously already had a few beers.

''I'll make it up to you.''

''You hear that? That's my girl.''

Elena came over to them with a bag in her hands. ''Kat. You coming?'' she asked.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Katerina just got to her feet when Sheriff Forbes entered the restaurant. ''Oh shoot.''

''Alright everyone, party's over. I must ask you to return to your homes. Now. There's curfew. You better run before I catch you with strong liquor.''

Katerina's entire clique cursed and involuntarily got ready to leave. Katerina said goodbye to them and headed for the door where she had to pass Mrs. Forbes.

''I thought I'd told you to go home as well,'' the sheriff said sharply.

''I was hungry.'' Katerina shot back. ''It's not forbidden to get something to eat, right?''

''If I find you one more time tonight I will talk to your guardians.''

''Yada yada. Whatever makes you happy, sheriff,'' said Katerina and followed her little sister outside.

* * *

**_So... this was mostly a little introduction of Katerina. And, I decided to include the supernatural element. I'm just a sucker for the supernatural xD We'll see where it'll take us. The next chapter will deal with Jeremy acting out and introduce some more relations. Till next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! This one's about Jeremy and Elena and a first encounter that will get a greater meaning in the upcominc chapters. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tell me how should I feel**  
**When you made me belong**  
**And the thought of you just touching her is what I hate most**  
**To know you give it to her like you gave it to me**

**Ring the alarm  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**She gon' take everything I own**  
**(If I let you go)**  
**I can't let you go**  
**Damned if I let you go**

Next day Jeremy Gilbert and his mom had an appointment with the school counselor Alaric Saltzman because the principal wasn't willing to accept Jeremy's absences anymore. For a moment Jeremy even considered to yet again be absent but he couldn't because his mom was watching him with eagle's eyes. She wouldn't let him out of her sight even if he tried to sneak away. Well, he was fine with it. At first his father had wanted to take her place which would have ended in a disaster. Jeremy realized he could do worse.

Mr. Saltzman didn't have his own office. If he had appointments he held them in his history classroom. He was new at school. His wife Isobel was a professor at Duke University in North Carolina but he preferred teaching younger students. He liked to guide them toward graduation, hence the guidance counselor. MF High had a second counselor. His name was Shane but he was a really weird person which was why no one wanted to meet him if they had a choice. Rumor had it that he was into occultism. Jeremy was surprised that he was still working ANYWHERE. To his mind that guy needed to check in at Mayfield's ASAP.

The appointment was scheduled for five. It was his last class so he already had some time making up his defenses. He realized that he got lucky. Mr. Saltzman seemed like a cool guy who would give him a free pass if he was in a good mood. Today seemed to be one of his better days. So maybe all Jeremy would have to face was a warning and all the blabla about how his future was in danger.

The bell rang. His classmates packed up and left the classroom. Jeremy stayed in his seat and waited for his mother to come in which she did once the last one had exited.

''So...''Mr. Saltzman began and rubbed his hands.

* * *

''Hey, Kat!''

Elena spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

''No, sorry, it's Elena,'' she said quietly still staring into the ice blue.

Damon Salvatore quickly realized his mistake.

''Oh, sorry, I thought because of the hair... you really need to agree about hairdos with Kat. Otherwise people will keep mistaking you.''

It sounded more like an order than a suggestion so Elena simply nodded. The more surprised she was when Damon suddenly held out his hand in an introducing gesture. ''God, where are my manners. Damon Salvatore.''

Elena hesitantly shook his hand. ''Elena... again,'' she added grinning sheepishly.

Damon gave her a small smile.

''I didn't mean to scare you. Kat told us all what you went through.''

''Huh?''

''Well, at the institution.''

Elena blushed furiously. Partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. She really needed to talk to Katerina about this freaking lie.

''Actually, I was at no institution,'' she explained slowly. ''Kat doesn't like me much. She made that up. I used to go to boarding school.''

''Ah, sorry on my part,'' Damon said and gave her his smile again.

And then it happened. Suddenly their gazes were locked. They kept staring at each other.

* * *

Katerina had witnessed the exchange from the end of the hallway and couldn't believe her eyes. Damon, her sweet Damon was flirting with her damned sister! She couldn't let that happen so she walked over

''I hope you don't mind me interrupting,'' she said sharply and leaned in to kiss Damon longingly.

Elena understood at once. This one's taken. Get the hell lost. This was more difficult than it seemed.

''I...um... Nice to meet you, Damon. I'll see you around...'' she said and reluctantly started walking toward the history classroom where she knew Jenna and Jeremy were discussing Jeremy's recent attitude. But while walking she couldn't but take one look back over her shoulder and she could swear she once met this piercing blue eyes.

* * *

''Well, Jeremy, you've got to change your attitude that must even be obvious to you,'' Alaric declared.

''Yes, sir...''

''Call me, Ric. Everyone calls me that. No exceptions. See, Jeremy, I'm willing to give you one more chance,'' explained Saltzman. ''Of course I've been a teenager myself and went through all the phases. Sex, drugs, rock 'n roll. Some things never change. You can dance all you want Jeremy, and I don't care how many times you have sex but drugs are a no-go. This even I can't accept.''

Jeremy blushed furiously. Saltzman referring to his sex life while his mother was present was beyond embarrassing. Maybe that was what the counselor was trying to achieve in the first place. Embarrassment could have a compelling effect on people...

''My niece mentioned he gets them here,'' Jenna told the teacher. ''From a girl named Vicki Donovan.''

''Ah, Vicki, yes, I know her,'' said Saltzman slowly. ''Even though she hardly ever shows up in my class. Mrs. Gilbert, do you mind if I speak to your son in private for a moment?''

Jenna glanced at Jeremy for a second. ''No, of course not,'' she the said and rose to her feet. ''I'll wait outside,'' she added and left the room.

Saltzman waited until the door was shut, then he fixated the young Gilbert in front of him.

''Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Jeremy? What made you start using in the first place?''

Jeremy remained silent for a moment, then he sighed.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jeremy came out of the classroom, accompanied by Mr. Saltzman.

''Stay clean,'' the counselor said to his protégée before turning to Jenna. ''It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Gilbert. Don't worry about your son. He's a good boy.''

''Thank you for your patience with him,'' Jenna relied, shaking Saltzman's hand. ''Enjoy your evening.''

''Will do, my wife is making my favorite tonight,'' he said winking.

That was their cue to leave.

* * *

That evening turned out hell for Elena. When she entered her bedroom to get ready for dinner Katerina was already waiting for her. She was sitting on her bad and looked like she was about to kill someone.

''How dare you!'' she growled and jumped to her feet as soon as Elena had closed the door. ''Get your own boyfriend you slutty bitch of a sister!''

For a second Elena was dumbfounded. It was one of the rare occasions that Katerina remembered that they actually sisters...

''I didn't doing anything,'' Elena defended herself calmly and hurled her bag on the bed next to Katerina. ''He came to me. Thought I was you. Not my fault one of your boyfriends isn't able to recognize you.''

''I saw you!'' the older Gilbert shot back. ''How you bat your eyelashes at him! How you flirted with him!''

''You clearly didn't see what really happened,'' replied Elena slowly growing angry. ''He was the one came to me. He introduced himself. He held out his hand and he was the one who didn't look away. It takes two for a flirt. You might want to talk to Damon first before accusing me of stealing him from you. I just hope he and his brother know how protective you are of them.''

Katerina glared at her. ''Of course they do. And I'm not going to let them go. Ever,'' she spat before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Elena sighed. Unbelievable how her sister could get all worked up about a little meaningless flirt. It wasn't like Elena was actually attracted to Damon. Or Stefan for that matter. Katherine's rage was completely unjustified...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_What do you do _

_When your heart's in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside _

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it_

Of course Elena knew that this wasn't the end of it. So she wasn't surprised to see Katerina demonstratively putting her arms around Damon whenever Elena passed them in the hallway. Elena couldn't care less. She had bigger things on her mind right now.

Like not totally failing math and somehow managing to keep up during cheerleader practice. Caroline had given her one week to practice. If she wasn't able to do the choreography then she was out. Elena thought that was very generous. However, she didn't have much faith that she would ever improve her skills and was secretly already looking for another sports course to take. So far running or self-defense classes were pretty appealing. She was quite interested in acquiring some self-defense techniques. Even though she lived in Mystic Falls where never ever something bad happened she found them quite useful concerning the rest of her high school term.

Another reason why she wanted to trade in cheerleading for self-defense class was that her favorite teacher Mr. Saltzman was teaching them. Her prediction from the first day she had met him had fulfilled itself. History now was her favorite class. Mr. Saltzman somehow managed to make this usually boring class an unforgettable experience and he kept it local. No Romans or Greeks, no Alexander the Great, no wars, no Neanderthals but local Mystic Falls history and its myths and legends. Elena progressively found herself drawn into the local folklore and Mr. Saltzman expressed great interest in Elena's family history since the Gilberts were one of the founding family members. However, Elena couldn't tell him quite as much as he could tell her and the rest of the class.

Today was Friday. The longest day of the week. After the last class - English - followed the activities and after that Cheerleader Practice. Elena had signed up for quite a lot activities this year just because the high school had so much to offer. So now every day of the week was a long day. Monday was cheerleader practice. Tuesday Yearbook. Wednesday Newspaper. Thursday Free Writing and Friday Ethics and Cheerleader Practice again. Ethics happened to be the only course she had with her sister. Why Katerina took this course this year was a mystery to her though. Stefan was also there but Damon was not. Apparently he didn't care so much about morals. But who was Elena to tell. She hardly knew this boy! Elena shook her head to get his image out of her head and focus on the teacher Elijah Mikaelson.

It had taken Elena a few days to realize that the whole Mikaelson family was part of the school. Carol Lockwood-Mikaelson was the principal and the event queen. Her new husband Klaus Mikaelson was teaching Arts and Geography. And his brother Elijah Ethics. The other teacher known to her were Mr. Shane who taught the elective occultism class. His class basically consisted of him and Bonnie Bennett who for some reason seemed really into that stuff. This week Shane had expressed his intentions to give up his duties, leave the school and move to college. Elijah Mikaelson was an eligible bachelor to become his successor as guidance counselor and by the way Elena's favorite. Elijah Mikaelson was almost as awesome as Ric. To Elena's opinion he was a little bit too oldschool. A little too uptight. Sometimes she wondered how he would look if he would completely relax but for some reason it was a difficult image to create...

''What's your opinion on the matter, Ms Gilbert?''

Oh snap. She had done it again. She had gotten lost in daydreams. She opened her mouth to respond but the realized that Mr. Mikaelson had directed the question to her sister. Good because Elena had no clue which matter her teacher was currently referring to. That was how he taught. At the beginning of each lesson he directed a complex ethical question to them and asked them what they would do if they were in the situation.

''I think everyone in that situation would be allowed to keep both boys at her side.''

At these words Stefan Salvatore, sitting next to her, raised his head and looked at her. In his gaze was trace of hurt. ''Really?'' Mr. Mikaelson said, sounding very interested. ''Explain.'' ''Well, if the girl was in love with two boys at the same time she shouldn't be forced to make a decision. If that's the she feels it only means she is confused. She should be able to explore her feelings until she is completely sure who she loves more and who she really wants to be with.''

''That what you do?'' someone threw into the room.

Some people started laughing. Katerina spun around.

''Who was that? Huh? I want to see you in that situation. What would you do?''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down,'' the teacher tried to take the tension out of the class. ''Free thoughts, remember? We don't judge others for their opinion. And by the way I completely agree with you, Miss Gilbert.''

That got even the last one quiet. Everyone was mustering Mr. Mikaelson curiously including Katerina.

''You do?''

''Yes, I do,'' he affirmed. ''The heart is a very complex thing. Sometimes we fall in love, sometimes out of love and sometimes our heart does the most confusing things. None of them are our fault. No one can actually influence something so independent as love.''

''You talking from experience?'' Katerina asked, her voice nearly above a whisper.

The teacher hesitated for a moment. ''Yes, I'm afraid I do,'' he then said, walking back behind his desk and sounding a little melancholic. ''So let's see... I want you to drop me a few lines on the matter. What would you do if in this situation and why? What makes you thing you're doing the right thing.'' The class moaned in chorus. ''And I want it in by tomorrow.'' More moaning. ''Come on, this bit of homework won't kill you.'' At that point the bell rang and everyone packed up. ''Of course Miss Gilbert doesn't have to do that as she already made her point in class.'' '

'Oh boy she did.'' someone remarked. This time Katerina ignored it. Her gaze was fixated on Elijah Mikaelson who still looked quite sad and steadily held Katerina's gaze as Elena left the class.

* * *

**Sorry I got confused with the jobs I gave everyone. So Klaus & Elijah & Carol are teaching at Mystic Falls High and fyi John is currently the mayor ;)**

**So everyone said they don't like Katerina in this story. I have to admit this was sort of my plan from the beginning xD I just let her make the impression I first had of her before I completely fell in love with her character. It took me a while ;) But I promise I will make her more likeable starting with this chapter. I wanted to show some of her intentions and that she is - like everyone - just a confused and insecure person in this (fictional) world.**

**Hope you liked it and that you'll drop me a line :)**


End file.
